Idul Fitri Kakashi
by Narashi Kana Hatake Kakashi
Summary: yosh, apa yang akan Kakashi lakukan di hari idul fitri tahun ini? well, aku gag pinter bikin sumarry so, silakan baca dan komen
1. Chapter 1

Assalamualaikum wr wb.

dis tetep Masashi kok :P

Idul Fitri, Kakashi.

Terinspirasi dari gambar Naruto "Tukang Ramen Naik Haji" wkwkwk.

.

"Naruto! Bangun! Sudah pagi. Sampai kapan kau akan tertidur?"

Perlahan Naruto membukakan matanya. Sudah pagi? Ukh, senseinya itu tidak tahu apa kalau ini belum pagi, bahkan mataharipun belum terbit? Keluhnya. Ia bangkit lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya dan melihat jam dinding. 04.00? seketika matanya membulat lebar.

"WHATT!?"

PLETAK.

"ADOWW" pekiknya kesakitan ketika seseorang menjitak kepalanya.

Ia melihat kepada orang yang memukul kepalanya. Ia langsung cemberut melihat tatapan galak dari penyandang nama Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke-kun, itu sangat menyakitkan tahu!" protesnya.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia menatap sahabatnya yang masih mengelus-ngelus sayang kepalanya. "apa itu sikap orang yang susah untuk dibangunkan? Dan.. apa kau harus teriak-teriak ketika bangun, heh!?" tanyanya sambil tak lupa memberikan deathglare. Naruto hanya tersenyum cengengesan tak berdosa. "maaf, aku hanya kaget"

Sasuke hanya mendesah kecil. "bukan teriakan yang harus kau ucapkan ketika bangun tidur tetapi bacalah do'a sesudah bangun tidur. Kau mengertikan?"

Naruto mengangguk, mengerti maksud sahabatnya itu.

"sekarang cuci mukamu lalu ke bawah. Masih ada waktu 45 menit untuk kau makan sebelum memasuki waktu imsak" katanya sambil berjalan kearah pintu. "dan maaf karena aku memukul kepalamu. Itu cara yang terlalu bagus untuk menghentikanmu berteriak-teriak konyol di pagi hari" ucapnya sebelum hilang di balik pintu.

Naruto hanya mendesah. Mengapa ia lupa kalau hari ini seluruh umat islam di seluruh dunia menjalani ibadah puasa bersama. "hah, Ya Allah. Astagfirullah" ucapnya sesal sambil mengusap-ngusap wajahnya. Ia lalu bangkit, menunaikan nasihat Sasuke.

~~oOo~~

"Alhamdulillah" ucapnya ketika Naruto akhirnya menyelesaikan sahurnya yang hampir terlambat.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum masam melihat kelakuan Naruto. "sudah?" tanyanya.

Naruto melihat Kakashi yang menatapnya datar. Sudah? Apanya yang sudah? Pikirnya bingung.

"maksud Kakashi sensei adalah apakah kau sudah selesai makannya?" jelas Sai yang kala itu sedang mencuci piring.

Naruto tertawa senang mendapati perhatian dari sang guru yang sekaligus kakak angkatnya itu. Kakashi sweatdrop melihat tingkah Naruto.

"kau iu, ya! Membingungkan kami saja!" protes Sai yang kini duduk di sebelah Kakashi. Naruto memajukan bibirnya. "apanya yang membingungkan?"

"apa kau lupa kalau kau sudah janji bahwa kau yang akan membangunkan kami sahur di hari pertama puasa ini?"

Naruto membeku seketika. Oh Ya Allah. Ia khilaf dengan janji yang dibuatnya sendiri. Ia lalu memandang Kakashi dan Sai lalu menunduk, malu. "Gomenne Kakashi-sensei, Sai-kun"

Kakashi dan Sai hanya saling memandang lalu tersenyum. "Doita. Tapi jangan lupa minta maaf pada Sasuke juga. Soalnya dia yang paling tabah menghadapimu. Kau tahu, Naruto? Sasuke lah yang akhirnya menunaikan janjimu. Jadi minta maaf dan berterimakasihlah padanya. Lagipula kami mengerti kalau kau kelelahan karena terlalu kesenangan. Tapi nanti-nanti jangan berjanji kalau belum sanggup untuk menunaikan janji itu. Kau sendiri tahukan kalau orang yang berjanji tapi tidak dilaksanakan janji itu namanya…."

"munafikkan?"

Kakashi tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah Naruto dan mencubit pipi chabi Naruto. "tapi juga jangan memotong pembicaraan orang. Itu tidak sopan namanya"

"ekh, kau belum siap-siap Naruto?"

Semuanya menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sudah berdandan rapi tak lupa kopeah bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"adzan subuh 5 menit lagi. Dan kau belum siap-siap ke masjid? Apa kau lupa akan tugas ceramah yang harus dikumpulkan setelah selesai bulan puasa, Naruto?" keluh Sasuke. Sai hanya menatap datar Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto? Hm, ia pucat. Dengan gerakan cepat ia pergi ke kamarnya.

"semuanya, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Sasuke-teme! Tunggu aku" teriak Naruto dari kamarnya.

"cepat, Naruto-dobe! Oh, dan jangan lupa sikat gigi, cuci muka, dan wudhu" balas Sasuke sama teriaknya.

Sai mendelik kearah Sasuke. "gak Naruto, gak Sasuke masih saja saling ngejek" keluhnya.

"Naruto duluan!" bela Sasuke gak terima disama-samain sama Naruto.

Sai mendengus. "sama saja! Dasar anak kecil"

Satu kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Sai –yang notabenanya pendiam- membuat Sasuke memilih untuk diam. Sedangkan Kakashi yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil menahan tawa.

"Ya Allah. Ternyata aku mempunyai adik-adik yang super unik"

~~oOo~~

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei tidak pulang?" Tanya Sai heran melihat Kakashi masih berada di masjid seusai menunaikan shalat subuh. Kakashi melihat kearah Sai dan tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

"_lie_, Sai. Aku masih betah disini dan mungkin akan ada ceramah yang bisa menambah pengetahuanku. Lagipula aku ingin pulang bersama adik-adik manisku" ucapnya.

Sai tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Sai"

"hm?"

"jangan panggil _sensei_ ya? Kalau kalian memanggilku seperti itu rasanya terlihat sangat tua padahal kan aku masih muda"

Sai sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Kakashi. "baiklah. Lalu kami harus memanggil apa nanti?"

"hm… hehe Kakashi-Niichan?"

"ingin sekali dipanggil seperti itu?"

"yah" Kakashi setengah kecewa mendengar penuturan Sai yang terlalu tegas. Saking tegasnya rasa 'Jleb' itu sangat terasa.

"aku bercanda, er..Kakashi-Nii" ungkap Sai. Kakashi tersenyum ke arah Sai sambil menaikkan jempolnya. Sai hanya mendesah saja, mengikuti alur yang ada.

"Assalamualaikum warahmatulahhi wabarakkatu" ucapan salam pembuka yang terdengar dari mimbar, mau tak mau membuat mereka dan seluruh Jemaah masjid membalas ucapan salam itu.

"ye, Sasuke-kun, akhirnya dimulai juga"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto yang kegirangan seperti anak kecil. Sai yang sedari tadi mengutak-atik bukunya hanya mengangkat bahu. Sedangkan Kakashi tidak mempedulikan tingkah Naruto yang seperti itu. Ia lebih tertarik untuk melihat penceramah yang kini tengah bersiap-siap untuk memberikan ceramah. Sepertinya puasa Ramadhan kali ini bakal lebih asyik dengan kehadiran mereka, pikir Kakashi memikirkan bagaimana kedepannya nanti. Yah, ia juga tak ingin terburu-buru.

.

.

**TBC?**

Ini fic Naruto islam pertamaku ^^ maaf kalau aneh….

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari gambar Tukang Ramen Naik Haji. Kikkikkik. Lucu akh.

Tapi tenang saja, kok. Pairing utamanya tetap Kakashi &amp; Sakura.

Aku akan berterimakasih jika pembaca memberi saran dan kritik pada fic ini ^^. Arigato…

Wassalamualaikum wr. Wb.


	2. Chapter 2

Assalamualaikum wr wb.

dis tetep Masashi kok :P

Idul Fitri, Kakashi.

Terinspirasi dari gambar Naruto "Tukang Ramen Naik Haji" wkwkwk.

.

.

"hah"

Kakashi merebahkan kepalanya pada mejanya. Saat ini ia benar-benar tak bisa konsen dengan pekerjaannya yang sedari tadi menumpuk meminta untuk diselesaikan.

"mendesah tidak akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu, Kakashi"

Satu saran dari Asuma mampu membuat Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiaannya. Ditatapnya Asuma dengan pandangan sendu.

"jangan lemas begitu. Nanti kau akan disangka seakan-akan kau terpaksa menjalani puasa ini, Kakashi"

Kakashi yang tadi ingin protes langsung mengatupkan kembali mulutnya. Asuma benar. Puasa bukan berarti menjadi seseorang yang malas. Tapi justru sebaliknya. Memacu agar menjadi lebih bersemangat dan tentunya dapat berpikir jernih bahwa dalam kehidupan ini banyak hal yang perlu disyukuri.

"terimakasih karena kau telah menasehati aku, Asuma"

"tidak masalah. Bukankah menasehati dalam hal kebaikan itu memang dianjurkan?"

Kakashi mengernyit heran. Darimana Asuma dapat kata-kata sebagus itu?

"sepertinya menikah memang membuatmu berubah, Asuma" ungkap Kakashi. Asuma hanya tersenyum kecut mendapati kalimat Kakasshi yang terasa bagai sindiran. "memangnya sebelum aku menikah aku seperti apa, hah?"

"ok, ok. Aku minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud menyindirmu"

Asuma cemberut, namun itu hanya beberapa detik sebelum senyuman jahil terpatri di wajahnya.

"lalu kapan kau berencana untuk menikah, Kakashi? Siapa tahu dengan menikah kau juga akan berubah, hah"

Kakashi hanya menurunkan jakunnya yang kering itu. Ia mendesah dan tersenyum kecut. "entahlah, Asuma. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan menikah. Pasangan hidupku pun belum ada, bagaimana mau menikah?"

Asuma hanya menggeleng-geleng prihatin melihat kawannya itu. Ia mengambil dokumen yang baru saja di serahkan Kakashi padanya.

"kau harus menjemput jodohmu seperti halnya kau mejemput rezekimu, Kakashi" ucap Asuma sebelum meninggalkan Kakashi yang terdiam, bingung dengan perkataan Asuma.

_Bagaimana cara menjemput jodohku? Dasar Asuma!_

.

.

"assalamualaikum, ukhti" sapa Karin pada gadis berkerudung merah itu. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan menjawab salam yang Karin ucapkan. "waalaikumsalam juga, ukhti Karin yang cantik"

Pujian yang diucapkan gadis itu, membuat Karin mau tak mau tersenyum lucu.

"oh, hei. Ayolah, apanya yang lucu sih, Karin?" protes gadis itu.

Karin menggeleng. "tidak ada. Tapi kau yang sangat lucu, Sakura"

Sakura –gadis itu- hanya menekukkan matanya dengan tajam kearah sahabatnya ini.

"hei, jangan berwajah seperti itu. Kau tahu? Kau jelek sekali jika berwajah seperti itu"

Sakura hanya mendesah mendengar protesan dari Karin. Ia mengalihkan perhatiaannya dan tersenyum simpul. "mungkin untuk beberapa bulan aku akan merepotkanmu, mata empat"

Karin hanya mengangkat bahunya, cuek. Ia lalu memegang koper hitam yang ada di sebelah Sakura dan membawanya. "aku sudah biasa direpotkan olehmu, Sakura" ujarnya sambil mendorong koper itu jauh dari pemiliknya.

"hei, Karin! Tunggu aku" teriak Sakura yang ditinggalkan oleh Karin di bandara yang penuh sesak oleh manusia yang berlalu lalang.

.

.

"Sasuke"

"hm"

"boleh aku tahu mengapa orangtuamu menitipkanmu pada Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"hei mengapa kau terdiam, hah!? Aku kan hanya menanyakan sebuah alasan dan bukan untuk menyuruhmu diam, Sasuke"

"hn"

Naruto mendesah pasrah melihat kawannya hanya bersikap seperti biasanya. Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rekannya yang hanya sibuk membaca buku.

"Sai, dari dulu aku berpikir kau itu sulit untuk berekspresi. Benar bukan?"

"bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Naruto?" ucap Sasuke.

"aku tidak meminta jawaban darimu, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke hanya memutarkan bola matanya bosan sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala heran.

"aku dengar-dengar katanya akan ada siswi baru ya?" Tanya Naruto kemudian yang teringat dengan pengumuman yang dibawa oleh temannya tadi pagi.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Sai menutup bukunya dan memilih menatap wajah Naruto.

"kau baru tahu?" ucap Sasuke dan Sai dengan double heran.

Naruto agak kesal melihat 2 rekannya bersikap seakan-akan ia adalah orang terbodoh –sebenarnya memang iya- apalagi ke-2 rekannya itu mengucapkannya secara bersamaan lagi.

Belum sempat Naruto protes, Karin datang mengganggu kesenangan ke tiga kawan itu.

"ada apa kau kemari, Karin? Tumben" ucap Naruto bad mood.

"maaf ya, Naruto. Urusanku bukan denganmu tapi dengan Sasuke"

"ada apa?" Tanya Sasuk mendengar namanya disebut-sebut.

"bisakah kau memberikan ini pada Kakashi-sensei nanti? Dengar-dengar kau, Sai dan…" wajah Karin menoleh ke arah bocah berambut pirang yang saat ini tampak kesal. "…Naruto tinggal bersama Kakashi-sensei. Benarkan?"

"tak bisakah kau berikan pada Kakashi-sensei ketika jam pelajaran Kakashi-sensei selesai, Karin?" Tanya Sasuke sewot.

Karin hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "benar juga, ya. Hari ini kan Kakashi-sensei juga mengajar di kelas ini"

"hm, Sasuke-kun. Maafkan aku karena sudah mengganggumu" ucap Karin.

'_mengganggu kami juga tahu!' _batin Sai dan Naruto.

"hn"

"ya sudah, lebih baik kamu kembali lagi ke bangkumu Karin. Tidak enak dipandang oleh yang lainnya melihat seorang perempuan berada di tengah-tengah laki-laki yang bukan muhrimmu. Apalagi ini bulan puasa" ucap Sai mengingatkan.

Wajah Karin langsung memerah karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Sai memang benar. "ah ya maaf mengganggu kalian. Assalamualaikum"

"Waalaikumsalam" ucap kompak mereka bertiga.

"aku bingung, mengapa dia mesti mengucapkan salam kan dia hanya duduk di salah satu bangku di dalam kelas yang juga di tempati oleh kita?"

"kau memang tidak mengerti, ya?" Tanya Sai. Naruto mengangguk. Sai mendesah dan mulai membaca buku yang sempat ditutupnya itu.

"hn" dan Sasuke memilih untuk menatap keluar jendela. Dan untungnya, setelah itu bel pun berbunyi sehingga Naruto tak perlu teriak-teriak marah –yang bisa membatalkan puasanya- pada rekannya.

.

.

Kakashi melemparkan dirinya pada sofa empuk di rumahnya itu dengan lega. Perasaan yang terpatri di wajahnya itu menyiratkan bahwa ia sudah mempunyai solusi untuk masalah pribadinya itu. Untung saja Asuma memberitahu pada siapa ia harus berkonsultasi tentang "cara menjemput jodoh" tentunya dengan orang yang tepat. Yah, walau sebelumnya ia harus beradugumen dengan sabar tentang kapan ia akan menjemput jodoh itu. Tentu saja itu dengan alasan bahwa Kakashi sudah terlalu tua untuk melajang, itu kata Asuma yang membuatnyah agak kesal dan agak setuju untuk mengikuti saran yang dilontarkan Asuma. Sebenarnya ia cukup senang juga melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini peduli padanya.

"hm"

Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sai yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"oh, hai Sai"

"bukan salam?"

Kakashi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya heran sebelum ia memberikan cengiran dan ucapan salam.

"assalamualaikum, Sai"

"waalaikumsalam. Lain kali jangan lupa lagi mengucapkan salam sebelum masuk rumah. Biar tidak ada orang yang curiga. Jujur saja Kakashi-Nii hampir membuatku kaget karena kupikir yang masuk ke rumah ini perampok"

"maaf, Sai. Aku khilaf."

"iya tentu saja pasti begitu. Mana mungkin Kakashi-Nii yang paling mewanti-wanti masuk rumah harus dan sangat diwajibkan memberi salam malah orangnya sendiri tidak" jelas Sai.

Kakashi mendesah. "sekali lagi aku minta maaf dan tidak akan melakukannya lagi" sesal Kakashi.

"bagus" angguk Sai dan ia menghilang di tikungan ruangan dapur.

'_astagfirullah, Kakashi. Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan!? Untung saja ada yang menasehati, kalau tidak gimana. Malu lagi sama Sai dan Allah. Mungkin aku terlalu terbawa kebahagian kali,ya. tapi setidaknya hanya Sai dan Allah lah yang tahu perkara Sasuke dan Naruto….'_

"o ya, Sasuke dan Naruto kemana, ya?" pikir Kakashi heran.

"mereka berdua sedang membeli manisan"

"manisan? Kurma?"

"iya untuk buka puasa. Di jepangkan kurma sangat jarang. Kalaupun ada pasti harganya mahal"

"oh iya. Bagus. Mengikuti sunah Rasulkan?"

"iya, kalau kita bisa membelinya" ucap Sai dengan kesabaran menahan kejengkelan di hatinya.

Kakashi hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum cengengesan. "maaf ya, Sai"

Dan bisa dipastikan Sai langsung menuju kamarnya, mencegah dan menghindari dirinya untuk menyumpah serapah kejengkelan yang sudah ada di hatinya yang tentunya bisa membuat puasanya batal. Apaagi sekitar 30 menit akan tiba waktunya untuk berbuka. Sayangkan kalau batal?

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
